visualkeifandomcom_es-20200216-history
Takahiro Morita
Perfil right|300px *'Nombre Real:' Takahiro Morita *'Nombre Alternativo:' Takahiro Moriuchi (森田 寛貴) *'Nombre Artistico:' Taka *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 17 de Abril de 1988 *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Tokyo *'Altura:' 168 cm *'Peso:' 62 kg *'Tipo de Sangre:' A *'Signo Zodiacal:' Aries *'Banda anterior:' NEWS *'Banda:' ONE OK ROCK Biografía Su verdadero nombre era Moriuchi pero en 2005, sus padres se divorciaron y él decide tomar el apellido de su madre Morita. Su padre es también un famoso cantante de Enka: Mori Shinichi. Desde hace varios años, Taka ha dejado el Jonnhy , participa en varios programas de canto a la atención de la audiencia con su voz. Con el tiempo se unió al grupo en septiembre de 2003 NEWS y participa en el primer single: NewS Nippon. En la que tenía derecho a interpretar un semi-solo en la canción Ima Arigato para la versión oriental del single, lanzado en 2003. Taka luego dejo el grupo el 18 de diciembre de 2003, poco antes del major NEWS en fin de participar plenamente en sus estudios. Sin embargo, hay muchos rumores sobre la salida de Taka; algunos dicen que su salida no es voluntaria, sino forzada, porque las revistas habrían fotografiado en compañía de una mujer. En 2004, antes de la creación de ONE OK ROCK, Taka establecerá un grupo llamado Chivary de la Música con dos amigos antes de que finalmente integrado en 2005, el grupo de J-rock ONE OK ROCK él es el cantante principal bajo el nombre TAKA. No contento con ser simplemente un cantante, Taka tiene todo lo que un artista realiza; llegó a dominar el piano, la guitarra y la batería, y con Toru guitarrista, pasa a ser el principal responsable de la composición de las canciones y la música de ONE OK ROCK. Él tiene dos hermanos menores, Tomohiro de 23 años, y Hiroki (Hiro) quien también era miembro de Johnny y ahora de la banda MY FIRST STORY como cantante principal. Curiosidades *También es un fan de R&B y pop, y que a menudo escucha Rihanna y Ne-Yo, así como muchas bandas extranjeras como 30 Seconds to Mars, Coldplay, Attack Attack!, Destrage etc. *De acuerdo con el lema de que el grupo estaba "en la actualidad vida" (Live for today) ha cambiado a "Vivir para hoy, para mañana en vivo" (Live today so that you can live tomorrow) después del terremoto que azotó partes de Japón y le recuerdan que el futuro era incierto y frágil. *Cantó una canción de Takeshi Yamaarashi titulado Let Life Be con el álbum ALIADO Y DIAZ. *Describe la música de ONE OK ROCK como rock alternativo con una mezcla de "Beepy sound". *A pesar de que fue dejado de NEWS, Taka dijo a destinar su informe de 2003 para mejorar y esperamos llegar a cerca de la de nivel Tanaka Koki. *Nunca se separa de su iPod y de haber dicho la música de su banda en él. *Le gusta escribir e imaginar melodías cuando está en tren. *A pesar del hecho de que él es un buen músico, Taka prefiere cantar libremente en el escenario sin tocar un instrumento. *Cuando estaba en NEWS, los fans han encontrado un pequeño problema con Taka; De hecho, debido a su pequeño tamaño, a menudo sucedía que no distingue entre los demás de Jonnhy en las fotos de grupo. *Taka ha colaborado recientemente con Simple Plan Summer Paradise en la pista para el lanzamiento de su álbum "Get Your Heart On! Japón. *Según una entrevista Alex intento volver a la banda, pero Taka lo rechazó Galería Taka 07.jpg taka0.jpg taka 08.jpg taka 06.png taka 05.jpg taka 04.jpg taka 03.jpg taka 02.jpg Taka 01.jpg d3791149abaea2f160ed9a038cae84cc_full.jpg Morita.jpg Categoría:Cantantes Categoría:Perfiles